A project to develop the complete immunophenotype of memory B cell has been initiated. This is being done evaluating normal subjects and patients with a number of immune disorders. In addition, the immunophenotypic data is being compared with Ig gene recombination results generated in Dr. P. Lipskys laboratory (NIAMS).